pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Broadway Destructions
Broadway Destructions is the Nth world in Plants versus zombies 2. The umbrella leaf makes its return here. = Overview = Step right up to compete in 32 levels on Broadway! Enjoy the ever changing stage dynamics, but wary of the lights. Lobbed shot plants are the key to finishing this area unscathed. = Appearance = To the left is the VIP box that needs to be protected. The tiles are wooden and smooth. To the right is backstage where the Zombies come from. In the background is a closed red curtain and in the foreground is an open red curtain. Occasionally, the lights dim and a spotlight illuminates a particular area of the map. The curtains sometimes close and open to reveal and forest, meadow, or city props show up. Finally, you are protected by five wheelbarrows of cash. = Mechanics = The light eventually turns off and a spotlight focuses on a small area of the map. This starts off late in the level, but gradually comes earlier up to the last third of the level. Additionally, when props show up, they provide indestructible shelter for zombies behind them. The forest scene protects zombies 6+ tiles away on lanes 1 and 3 and 7+ lanes away on lane 4. The meadow scene protects zombies 5+ tiles away on lanes 2 and 4. The city scene protect zombies 7+ tiles away on all lanes. All plants on prop tiles are destroyed with full sun refund and props can be bypassed with lob shot plants. The ambush is called “Stage fright” and a huge wave is called “Encore”. = Special mission = The world mission is called blackout. The screen will turn completely black except for the lights flickering back on periodically. During which, you automatically receive plants like in special delivery. The conveyor belt is visible at all times. = World Items = # After level 15, you unlock a script where the zombie eat your brain. # After level 16, you unlock the key to the next world. # After level 18, you unlock an upgrade where the non-manually launched lawnmowers move 2/3rds as fast. # After level 21, you unlock an endless mode called “Backstage”. # After beating zomboss on level 32, you unlock a trophy. = Plants = Apri-Pult * A lob shot plant that fires apricots with minor 1 tile splash damage. * Damage: Average. * Range: Lobbed single lane. * Cost: 125 * Plantfood: Same as cabbage pult. * Unlocked: day 1. Umbrella leaf * Protects nearby plants from lobbed projectiles and curtain zombies. * Health: Average. * Range: 3x3. * Special: All plants in a 3x3 area are protected from lobbed projectiles and airborn zombies. * Cost: 100 * Plantfood: Spins around creating a whirlwind that damages and slows all zombies in a 5x5 area. * Unlocked: Day 6. Light bulb * Attacks when light, but also illuminates the stage when it goes dark. * Damage: Average. * Range: Single lane/ 3x3 lighting. * Special: Illuminates a 3x3 area when the lights go out. * Cost: 125 * Plantfood: Illuminates a 4x4 area dealing heavy damage for 5 seconds. * Unlocked: day 10. Pallet Rose * Tap the rose to switch between heavy lobbed petals and multi-lane thorns. * Damage: Heavy/average. * Range: Lobbed single lane/multi-lane. * Special: Tap the rose to switch between multi lane and lobbed single lane. * Cost: 150. * Plantfood: Fires 3 powerful lobbed shots and then fires rapid thorns for 2 seconds. * Unlocked: day 13. Stealth Chomper * Click her for stats (TD version) * Unlocked: day 17 Nymphaea Red Flare * Illuminates the entire stage with a flare for 5 seconds. * Damage: N/A * Range: Infinite * Single use * Special: Illuminates the entire field in a red glow for 5 seconds removing darkness, fog, or any other visual hindrance. * Cost: 50 sun * Plantfood: N/A * Unlocked: day 24 Subclover * Burrows leaving only a root behind and springs up drilling unsuspecting zombies. * Damage: Heavy. * Range: Single lane. * Special: Springs up dealing heavy damage to zombies from below. * Special: Vulnerable for 10 seconds after drilling. * Cost: 150. * Plantfood: Burrows and three Subclovers surface below the three strongest zombies on the screen before disappearing. * Unlocked: Day 28. = Zombies = Stage zombie * Your average zombie performer. * Health: Average. * Damage: Average. * Speed: Average. Conehead Stage Zombie * The conehead performer variant. * Health: Protected. * Damage: Average. * Speed: Average. Buckethead Stage Zombie * The buckethead performer variant. * Health: High. * Damage: Average. * Speed: Average. Stage Flag Zombie * The flag performer variant. * Health: Average. * Damage: Average. * Speed: Average. * Special: Leads a huge “Encore” of zombies. Actress Zombie * Gains different abilities depending on the stage props. * Health: Protected. * Damage: Average (initially).. * Speed: Sluggish (initially). * Special: Gains Hungry pace in meadow scenes. * Special: Reads a book that protects in from front damage in city scenes. * Special: Hits plants with a tree branch for heavy damage in forest scenes. * Special: Changes appearance in all scenes. Curtain Zombie * Drops down from the stage ropes to pick up and take away a plant. * Health: Average. * Damage: Massive. * Speed: N/A. * Special: Drops down tangled in ropes and takes a plant away. Backstage Zombie * Throws props from it’s bag at your plants. * Health: Tough. * Damage: Average. * Speed: Slow. * Special: Stops to throw stuff at your plants 4 tiles away. Director Zombie * Motivates other zombies to move faster. * Health: High. * Damage: Average. * Speed: Hungry. * Special: Motivates zombies on the screen to move slightly faster. * Special: Speed boost stacks with other Director Zombies. Stage sweeper * Sweeps away your precious plants and makes the stage behind him cleaner. * Health: Average. * Damage: Massive * Speed: Average * Special: Zombies up to 3 tiles behind him move slightly faster. Does not stack. Prop Designer * Creates a tombstone prop if there is not already a prop. * Health: Machined. * Damage: Average. * Speed: Slow. * Special: If it makes it to the 5th column and there is no prop, the curtains will close and open to reveal a tombstone prop with machined health. Otherwise, it keeps going to your house. * Special: Disappears once tombstone prop is erected. VIP Imp * The average Imp performer variant. * Health: Average * Damage: Average. * Speed: Hungry. Gargantuar Guard * The average Gargantuar variant. * Health: Great. * Damage: Massive. * Speed: Sluggish. * Special: Throws VIP Imp when damaged. Zomboss’s Peril Producer * Dr. Zomboss, Vehicle for this level. * Health: Undying. * Damage: Massive. * Speed: N/A. * Takes up the entire 7th and 8th lanes. * Special: Frequently drops tombstone props on random tiles. * Special: Kills the lights at half health. * Special: Periodically cleans lanes removing all plants, zombies, and tombstone props. = Challenges = Day 5 Survive with most plants picked for you. Day 9 Survive without planting on Dave’s mold colonies. Day 12 Save our seeds (two pallet roses). Day 14 Blackout. Day 15 Special Delivery. Day 18 Last Stand. Day 19 Blackout. Day 20 Save our seeds (Stealth Chomper). Day 22 Survive with most plants picked for you. Day 23 Produce at least 1000 sun. Day 26 Don’t let the zombies trample your flowers. Day 27 Last Stand. Day 30 Special Delivery. Day 31 Blackout. = Difficulty curve = Day 3 The city scene makes its first appearance. Day 4 The actress Zombie’s first appearance. Day 6 Curtain Zombies make their first appearance. Day 7 The forest Scene makes its first appearance. Day 8 Backstage Zombies make their first appearance. Day 9 The lights go out on the last wave and the only light is a large spotlight from this day onward. Day 12 The lights start going out and the spotlight appears 8/9ths through the level and the meadow scene makes it’s debut. Day 14 Director Zombies appear for the first time. Day 16 The VIP Imp and Guard Gargantuar make their first appearance. Day 18 The stage sweeper zombie appears for the first time. Day 20 The lights start going out and the spotlight appears 7/9ths through the level. Day 23 The prop designer zombie appears for the first time. Day 25 The lights go out and the spotlight appears 2/3rd through the level. = Dialogue = Dialogue = World Achievements = * Opening Act: Complete Day 1 of Broadway Destructions. * Cue the lights: Complete day 9 of Broadway Destructions. * The show must go on!: Complete a blackout mission. * Intermission: Complete Day 16 of Broadway Destruction. * Grand Finale: Defeat Zomboss's Peril Producer. * Afraid of the dark?: Complete any level in act 2 without using Plantern, Light bulb, or Nympheae Red Flare. * Chewing the scenery: Destroy 3 tombstone props in one level with either Toadstools, Chompers, or Stealth Chompers. * The best story ever told: Complete any level in act 2 without lob shot plants. = Notes = * I assure that all new plants here are based on actual plants or other pvz plants. * Anyone and everyone has my permission to use my new plants or zombies. * If someone already had some of these ideas, I apologize. Category:PvZ2 areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Jalapeño Difficulty Category:Aaxelae's Creations